moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Michita Atiel Royal
"A river flowed, touched by sun and snow. A young wolf never crossed; from season to season he'd patter down its edge, coursing down its path, feeling he'd inevitably reach the end. It gave him purpose as well as peace, despite the fact he never knew where he'd roam, or who'd he meet."'' - Lady Eve Emberbane, Lady of the Hound. Background The Scars of Silverpine Forest Not much was known about Michita Atiel Royal's origins besides the fact he'd only recently appeared as a supporter of the Argent Crusade, while accompanied by an elven child who hails from Quel'thalas. It is rumored that Michita's roots stem from Silverpine Forest. Order of the Timeless Seekers During the events of the war with Deathwing, within the Senate of Dalaran an order of seekers whom were tasked with the job of locating ancient artifacts within the land of Northrend was established. Michita was chosen to be such a retriever, dedicatedly fulfilling his duty without complaint. However after certain events transpired, Michita abandoned this duty to instead protect his newfound companion Eve. Much to the dismay of his fellows, Michita was once sought out for punishment by his kin, Kanosha and Roukita, two other members dedicated to their timeless task. Guardian of Lady Eve Emberbane At a time when Eve Emberbane was merely an unknown youngling to him, Michita found a connection to the far younger elf through her tenacity to understand all those she met, and obvious desire for social connection. When Eve's true identity and circumstances had been revealed to Michita, the worgen didn't hesitate to protect her from danger and abandon his duty as a seeker for the Senate. Now he wanders Azeroth alongside his companion, protecting her from any who wish to do her harm. Remnants of the Red Portal As years passed, Michita along with Roukita Mikatai Royal, the Seeker of Essence'', formed a temporary alliance beyond the Red Portal into the distant lands of Draenor. Along the way Roukita encountered a noble paladin, Rhayleth, Lord of Iores. However, due to the constant dangers and various threats which'd appeared on the world of Draenor, Lord Rhayleth's life was lost in the battle of Blackrock Foundry. Due to this unexpected tragedy, Roukita also decided to part from the Seeker Order, and ventured off to pursue her own goals and ideals. This ended their feud at the time, thus granting Michita peace from their personal vendetta. He went on and joined a particular organization known as the Iron Hills to continue his duty, but later departed due to trauma his companion Eve had suffered. From there, they spent much of their peacetime laying low, and simply living peacefully. Coming of the Legion With the Legion's return, Eve Emberbane began researching heavily into the workings of demonology. Due to Michita's experiences on Draenor from within Tanaan Jungle, she had grown paranoid and suspecting of the Legion's capabilities and took it upon herself to watch for signs of demonic activity within the Eastern Kingdoms; not to include warlocks. While Michita had sought to aid allies in order to counter possible future demonic threats. To this end, Michita and Eve joined House Ravenshield, in the hopes of supporting them in their fight against the coming darkness alongside the Argent Crusade. However, House Ravenshield had soon disbanded. Now on their own, Michita and Eve have instead offered themselves up to the Armies of Legionfall to help save Azeroth. They even eventually paired with the Citrine Eagle for further preparation and training, and what they'd learned helped lead the pair to Argus. Michita and Eve worked with the Army of the Light, playing a heavy role in combating demonic threats within the region of Mac'aree. Upon the titan Argus' defeat, they too escaped on the Vindicaar, returning home to safety and the dawn of a new age for all of Azeroth. Events that'd transpired on Argus resulted in Eve being accepted as one of the many void elves whom have since pledged themselves to the Alliance. Though uneasy at first, she has since grown into her role now attached to the void. Relationships Alkamaeus the Lost Wanderer Arguably Michita's oldest ally, Alkamaeus the Lost Wanderer, was a driven deathknight with the sole purpose of annihilating followers of the Lich King, Arthas Menethil. Alongside his companion, a female orc who namely went by the alias Doom; the two disembarked on a mission to defeat Lord Rhayleth during an invasion and attempted assault on Sylvanas Windrunner within the Undercity. They succeded in pushing back Rhayleth, and the orc deathknight Doom had laid down her blade and returned to her homeland, believed to have retired from the rest of the world, and feeling she'd accomplished her mission. It was then that Michita and Alkamaeus had met, seeking to progress one another's goals as they ventured through Pandaria. It is believed that Alkamaeus perished in the Siege of Orgrimmar. Rhayleth, Lord of Iores Rhayleth, Lord of Iores, became an ally of Michita after Alkamaeus' death, unaware of the bitter history the two had previously. They'd first met to assist one another with the Celestial Tournament on the Timeless Isle off the coast of Pandaria. Together they managed to overcome and survive the tests the Celestial's put before them, and even managed to assist fellow adventurers and ultimately bring down the Fire God Ordos. The mutual feeling of their affective teamwork carried on with them through further ventures. However the two went seperate ways to train upon learning of the coming Iron Horde threat, realizing they had to become stronger in order to survive the assault on the Red Portal. Rhayleth had made his way further east to strengthen his faith. Michita hadn't seen Rhayleth for quite some time after the initial expedition into Draenor. It was upon the assault of Blackrock Foundry, Michita accompanied by the Seeker of Essence, Roukita Mikatai Royal, that they managed to run into Rhayleth's group of companions deep within the massive canyons of Gorgrond. The group of adventurers known as First Blood, had made significant progress towards the heart of the foundry along with many other guilds. Despite this, Roukita felt the need to assist Rhayleth and answer his plight for further assistance. Michita, having known Rhayleth for a significant amount of time, also felt it would be best to assist him in this noble venture. As Azeroth's adventurers eventually reached the throne room of Warlord Blackhand himself, his defeat would come at a high price for many. In a past confrontation with the Warlord, Rhayleth's legs were crushed by Blackhand, while his upper body had been tossed over the side of the throne room platform into the depths of the foundry. Rhayleth's confidence in the light had ironically been his undoing, and for good reason it is believed he perished in the bowels of the foundry, considering the fact his body couldn't be recovered upon the future collapse of the massive fortress afterwords. Lady Eve Emberbane Not many know much of the elf Eve Ariel Emberbane. But it is obvious she is a gifted individual, somehow having acquired a vast amount of magical knowledge and experience. She is a studious combatant with suspected involvement with the Sunreavers. Eve is an overall curious individual, while overbearingly cautious. She accompanies Michita as a companion on his ventures throughout Azeroth, and tends to act as a method of magical intelligence and reconnaissance. Eve does not get along well with the Bronze Dragonflight, who actively seek to find the reasoning behind her involvement with the Infinite Dragonflight. Roukita the Violet Knight Roukita the Violet Knight was Michita's most trusted partner as a Seeker. It was often the two were sent on missions together in the past, and for the most part such missions were easily accomplished. The two had gained a steady bond and as a result, decided to share the same resounding last name in honor of their order, Royal. However, it was upon the assault of the Red Portal that they'd grown extremely close, along with their companion Rhayleth. But due to Rhayleth's death Rouki lost her sense of purpose, and left the order to find herself again. Kanosha Tendril Shadowbane Kanosha Shadowbane is an ex-seeker and wanted criminal of the Grand Alliance. Kanosha was once a close friend of Michita, but has since grown to despise him. All that is known is that upon discovery of a particular artifact within Silithus, Kanosha revealed a harbored fascination for the Old Gods and their twisted ways. She has since departed as a Seeker and abandoned her old title. Now adopting the new title, Lady of Tendrils, and/or Tendril Shadowbane, The Void Mistress. Category:Characters Category:Worgen